la vida contra los titanes
by yaoist secret
Summary: tras la captura del titan hembra, solo se abren interrogantes sobre el destino de la raza humana fail sumary eruri, reiberth arminxannie y mas


la vida contra los titanes

* * *

esta historia transcurre en el mismo universo que el anime/manga, la historia en si comienza tras la captura de annie, solo que sin que se rompiese el muro.

nada respecto a shingeki no kyojin me pertenece.

* * *

La logion de reconocimiento parecía el último bastión de esperanza de ganarle una lucha a los titanes. La vida era sólo un regalo para quienes se atrevían a lucharla, a vivirla. La captura de Annie había sido suficiente para salvarle el pellejo a Eren, no, a toda la humanidad, sin embargo Erwin aún seguía esperando un veredicto respecto a su propio destino, el no haber pedido permiso de las autoridades de la Policía militar era algo muy grave, un delito serio, además de que había decidido responsabilizarse de los daños a materiales y civiles.

-Vaya, te imaginé en una celda polvosa, pero aquí debes pasarlo de maravillas- Levi ingreso en el cuarto en que el comandante estaba cumpliendo reclusión hasta que Se decidiese su castigo

-Lo que me preocupa es que me dejen lejos de este asunto justo cuando estamos tan cerca.

-No lo harán, son imbéciles, pero no suicidas. Supongo que ahora ya puedes hablar al respecto... Para ti quienes están infiltrados? Tengo mis sospechas, pero porque no me dices tus certezas?

-llegué muy tarde?- Hanji abrió la puerta apresurada- espero no haberme perdido nada interesante...-el clima dentro del cuarto era tenso, y aunque podía percibirlo prefirió no darle mayor atención.

- tenemos a los enemigos entre nosotros, quien diría que la Titan femenina resulto ser un recluta, un miembro de la policía militar, Un ser humano - dijo Erwin, a lo que Levi le interrumpió

-lo dices cómo si nosotros fuésemos muy humanos- miró a los ojos al rubio, que había quedado un poco incómodo. -lo de la mocosa fue una sorpresa, pero nosotros no somos distintos de los titanes.

- la humanidad ha avanzado, ganándole por primera vez a los titanes.

-esas son mierdas

-no estamos desperdiciando recursos, nosotros no enviamos a nadie a morir, ellos eligen confiar en nosotros, algún día habremos acabado con todos los titanes.- tras decir estas palabras, Erwin fue el primero en retirarse.

-Y si la manera de ganarle a los titanes no es acabando con ellos?- pensó Hanji, la existencia de Eren y Annie significaba que no debían ser los únicos.

-Pst! Que tendrás en la cabeza esta vez- Levi la miró disgustado y salió también del cuarto, la mujer quedó sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Hey Erwin! - El más bajo alcanzó al rubio antes de que se alejase demasiado -supongo que no nos reuniste sólo para decirnos lo que ya sabíamos... Que te estás callando?

-bien, es bueno que lo preguntes... Quisiera que hanji pudiese tomar peso y talla de todos los miembros de la legión

-y con eso demostraremos... - Dijo escéptico elevando una ceja

-Aún no tenemos ningún indicio que nos diferencie de un titán cambiante, pero si hay otros Dentro de nuestro escuadrón acabarán cayendo ante la presión

-A veces creo que se te están acabando las ideas.- dijo levi, siguiendo su camino, dejando a Erwin sin palabras en medio del corredor.

-Lo de Petra no fue en vano, Se que eso es lo que te preocupa.- erwin siguió viendo la espalda del más joven, que No se había volteado a verlo, ni siquiera había detenido su marcha fuera del lugar.

* * *

Armin no se sentía satisfecho con el resultado de la operación, no podían sacarle nada a Annie si estaba cristalizada, se preguntaba que hubiese podido decirles. siempre la vio callada y un poco reservada, sin embargo no podía verla como una mala persona, seguro había un motivo que justificase la situación actual.

-Lo importante es que Eren está bien - Jean no sabía que podría estar pensando el más bajito, pero seguro era referido a Annie y su envoltura de cristal

-Eh?- suspiró- no me siento cómodo dejándole tanto peso sobre los hombros a Eren. ¿No es muy cruel?

-¿Que opción tenemos? No podemos convertirnos en titanes.- simplifico y se alzó de hombros- ni siquiera sabemos si esto resultará de todas formas

-Pero prefieres creer que sí

-¿tengo otra opción?- tras estas palabras miró al suelo, contagiando la misma acción al rubio.

-...

* * *

Hanji miraba el inmenso cristal que parecía la materia más dura que el hombre hubiese soñado encontrar, lo tocó buscando alguna zona más frágil, o por donde se abriría cuando Annie decidiera salir, si es que podía hacerlo a voluntad.

-Hola Annie, perdón por ponerte en este sótano húmedo, prometo sacarte de aquí en cuanto nos des algo de información... ¿Como te sientes ahora? ¿Puedes salir por tu cuenta?- no permitiría que la falta de respuestas la desanimara, sentía como si ella estuviese escuchandolo todo atentamente-no te gusta hablar mucho ¿verdad? - suspiró y tomo asiento en una vieja silla de madera, no se iría sin una respuesta.

* * *

el resto de los jovenes miembros de la legion se transportaban hasta el area del desastre por orden explicita del comandante.

-Tsss no puedo creer que nos hayan dejado fuera de eso...- Connie protestó cerrando sus manos en puños, después de todo ellos también eran miembros de las tropas de reconocimiento.

-Yo estoy feliz de eso...-suspiró christa - se imaginan peleando contra annie? -

- Que hubiese de malo? No es ese el plan? Acabar con todos los titanes?- ymir Sonrió maliciosamente

-Aún no me creo que Annie sea un titán... Nos lo hubiesen dicho a todos creo... - Pensó Sasha en voz alta. -Annie era callada, pero creo que acusarla de semejante cosa...

-Porque estamos hablando de esto?- Reiner interrumpió cruzado de brazos- como si nuestro debate fuese a cambiar algo... Nos diran lo que quieran en cuanto quieran. Punto

-Eso es verdad... Pero aún no entiendo por que- Connie pasó una mano por su cabeza, nada encajaba, podía entender que sólo quisieran a los mejores, pero Reiner y Bertholdt hubiesen sido de gran utilidad, eran formidables en todos los aspectos.

* * *

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO este capitulo es apenas introductorio,como aclare mas arriba transcurre a partir de la captura de annie, (tampoco paso lo de la aldea de connie ni lo del castillo en ruinas) solo que no se rompe la pared y no se ve ningun titan. tengo varias ideas en mente, pero aun debo ordenarlas. gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!


End file.
